Caught
by Zeria
Summary: Piper catches Chris in an intimate moment with his girlfriend, and gives him 'the talk'. Paige and Piper argue about the method Piper used to catch him. Basically, it's a plot bunny that refused to die. One Shot, quite short.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the year 2020. A time of political bitterness, wars, economic down slide, starving children, and pregnant teenagers. In other words, nothing has really changed all that much. Except in the life of one Christopher Perry Halliwell. His mother is alive, his brother isn't evil and his father actually remembered he existed. It was a good life, perfect when compared to his other life, which his mother was grateful he knew nothing about. He only had to deal with normal teenage angst opposed to facing off against an all powerful brother. Still, that teenage angst could be tough. Especially when that angst revolved around a certain girl he had been seeing for almost a year.

Brenda Rivers was everything he could have ever wanted in a girl. She was smart, pretty, kind, sarcastic, and best of all, she was the only person in all of San Francisco that could best him in a game of one on one hoops. Chris knew he was in love when she bested him the first time, 43-32. They'd stayed up until almost three in the morning trying to tire the other one out. It hadn't worked the way the young Halliwell had planned. His mother had woken up and yelled at them both to go to bed.

Now, as a Sophomore Chris was craving a little privacy. Kissing and such wasn't exactly easy when you lived with two aunts, three girl cousins, an older brother plus your parents. Every time he tried to do anything someone was always looking on. It was embarrassing. At least Brenda didn't have a big family. In fact, she lived alone with her father, who worked nights over at a factory downtown. Which was why they had decided to meet there for a change.

The evening had started out innocently enough. Watching a movie on her sofa in the living room wasn't supposed to lead to anything. Problem was, it was a horror flick, and she wanted to cuddle, though she would have punched anyone who claimed she was scared. Not that Chris minded cuddling exactly...it was just the closeness was driving him nuts! God, she was beautiful!

Chris couldn't help it. He tried to just let it be, but he couldn't. He leaned down lightly kissing her neck. She turned toward him kissing him lightly on the lips teasing him. Pulling back, Brenda pulled off the sweater she had been wearing so that she only had a light white tank top on. All Chris could do was swallow, so she made the next move. Kissing him more deeply, she pulled him down to a lying position on the couch. Things started to get a little blurry for the young man. He could feel her hands on his back and realized that without knowing it he was working his way down her neck to...to...

Suddenly everything just stopped. Chris jerked his head up when he realized that Brenda was literally no longer moving. He looked at her for a moment frowning in confusion.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you are in so much trouble, Mister!"

He knew that voice. Chris turned his head to find his mother, hands on her hips staring at him with a look that could kill. His father was standing next to her looking equally pissed. How had they known? Then it dawned on him. "Oh, my god, Dad! You were **spying** on me?!"

"Good thing too." Piper answered sharply. "I can't believe this. You are too young to be even thinking about going where I know you were thinking about going! Now, when she unfreezes tell her that it was a bad idea and that you should go. Orb home as soon as it's done. You are _soooo_ grounded." She turned to her husband. "Let's go."

Leo nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife. The couple went up in blue and white lights, leaving one very angry, embarrassed teenager behind them.

Chris sighed and moved back 'into position'. After a few seconds, Brenda unfroze. Reluctantly the young man pulled away. "Uh, Brenda? I think this is too fast. Maybe I should just go."

"What?" The young lady looked shocked and almost a little hurt.

"It's just...you know. It's a big step. I just think we should wait awhile." He rose from the sofa straightening up the buttons she had undone on his shirt.

Brenda sat up biting her lower lip. "Chris? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" He turned around shaking his head. "No. It's just...I heard my mom in the hall. I think she knows I'm here, and if she found us...you know, then I wouldn't be able to see you for a long time."

"You heard Piper in the hall?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yeah?" Chris sighed, hating his parents more with every passing moment. "I got to get going. It's late anyway." It sounded lame even to him. "Bye."

"Love you." She said softly.

He turned at the door. "Love you too."

As he exited the room, he leaned back against the closed door. He swore under his breath for a good five minutes straight before finally running to the laundry room and orbing out in the corner. He orbed straight to his room, though. He wasn't going to speak to his parents. Never again, if he could help it.

Wyatt glanced up from his math book. Noticing the angry look in his little brother's eyes the eldest child let out a deep breath, closed his book and sat up on the bed. "Let's hear it. Make it quick, I've got a big test tomorrow."

"They are so...so...I **hate** them!"

"What's new?" Wyatt asked, grinning. His attempt to get his younger brother to smile failed miserably. "Wow. That bad, huh?"

Chris threw himself on his bed burying his head in his pillow. Screaming in frustration for half a minute the younger teenager glanced up at his brother still scowling. "Dad was spying on me and Brenda."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh." Chris shook his head. "Best part? As soon as things started to heat up, I look up and Brenda's been frozen."

Wyatt winced. "Dad orbed mom in, she saw her baby getting frisky with his girlfriend, and froze the scene. _Lovely_."

"Mom made me stay, tell her I couldn't go through with it, and then leave. I mean, Wyatt, Brenda looked hurt. Like there was something wrong with her! I feel like such a jerk."

There was a knock on the door. Piper's voice came through. "Chris, we need to talk."

Chris turned his back to the door. Wyatt rolled his eyes and walked over to the door opening it. He shook his head, speaking softly. "Don't expect this to be easy, Mom. He's just as ticked at you as I was when you did it to me. Maybe more so and you know what happened when you guys gave me the lesson." With that, the elder brother scooted past their mom and into the hall to wait until the 'talk' was over.

Piper sighed and moved to sit next to her son. He stood up and moved to the other bed. She pursed her lips. "I see. I get the silent treatment. Fine. Then, I'll do the talking. I know you want to be all grown up and make your own decisions, and well, have sex."

"Mom!" Chris whipped his head around a disgusted look on his face.

"What? That is what you were thinking. Right?"

He continued giving her a cold stare. "I seriously don't want to talk about my sex life or lack there of with you. You win. I will die a virgin. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No, not okay. I want you to understand that you are just too young. Sex is a huge responsibility. There are diseases out there that can kill you or at very least plague you for the rest of your life. Plus there is the whole teenage pregnancy aspect. Did you even think about protection?"

Chris buried his head in his hands. "Oh, my god, Mom! Are you trying to kill me?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Chris, these are things you need to consider before you jump into bed with someone."

"Can't Dad give me the talk?"

"No, he tends to sympathize with you boys too much. Now, stop whining about how embarrassing and uncomfortable this is and just listen. It's not as though I get a kick out of this either. You're my baby. The last thing I want to think about is you having sex."

Chris opened his fingers enough to look out of them. "Then don't. Just never, ever think about it, and we'll both be good to go."

"Sorry, can't do it. Now, did you think about protection?"

The sixteen year old sighed. "It wasn't like we planned it or anything."

"That would be a no, correct." She took his eye rolling to mean that she had guess rightly. "So, are you prepared to be a teenaged father?"

"No!" He looked as shocked as any kid could be. "I...I'm only...but that would never really...would it?"

Piper smiled. "Yes, honey. It could. With this family's luck, it would. Brenda would get pregnant. And what would you tell her when the baby orbed out of the crib?"

Chris looked down at the floor. "I forgot. She's a mortal. She doesn't know anything about magic. My kid would probably have powers. She'd freak."

Piper stood moving over to sit next to her son. This time he didn't move away. She allowed herself some hope that perhaps she had gotten through to him. Placing an arm around his shoulder she was pleasantly surprised when he leaned his head against her shoulder. "Do you understand now, why your father and I were so concerned?"

"Yeah, but I still say he has no right to spy on me."

His mother chuckled. "Wyatt said the exact same thing."

Chris looked up grinning. "You guys did the same thing to the all mighty Twice Blessed? Cool."

"Yeah, we did. He was a little older than you actually. It was with Emily, of course. They were in much the same place you and Brenda were tonight. He was so furious. He actually punched your father in the nose."

Chris laughed. "Go, Wy!"

"Chris." Piper admonished.

"Sorry."

Piper took her son's hand. "Listen, Chris, I know that resisting all those teenage hormones is hard. But just think about the consequences. Be prepared to deal with the possibilities. And please, please, please, try to hold off until you are at least done with High School. Education is more important than a night of fun, got it?"

Chris got a mischievous look on his face. "Did Wyatt get this lecture?"

"Yes."

"Then is he still a...?"

Piper raised her hands. "Hey, ask him, not me. He's an adult now. It's his choice." She kissed her youngest on the forehead before rising to leave. At the door, she turned around a concerned look on her face. "Please, don't make me a grandma yet. I'm not ready for that."

"All right, Mom. I get it. You can go."

She nodded and exited allowing Wyatt to come back into the room. The elder son gestured for his kid brother to get off his bed and laid back down to finish his studying. His attempt lasted for only five minutes before he couldn't stand Chris staring at him any longer. "What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah."

Chris frowned. "Don't you want to...you know?"

"Oh, yeah."

Chris grinned. "You are such a Mama's boy."

Wyatt threw his pillow at his brother's head. "Shut up."

"Is she always right? I mean, seriously, I was so pissed before, and now...I guess I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." Chris smiled again. "I wish I would have popped Dad one. That whole going invisible just to spy on us thing is getting old **real** fast."

Wyatt nodded. "Get used to it. You have two more years before they lay off. Trust me, it doesn't get any better." He grinned then. "And yeah, Mom is always right. Better get used to that too."

8675309

Piper came down the stairs shaking her head. She didn't know if Chris was going to take her advice or not. Like it or not, she had to let go eventually. Truth was, she hated the thought. She sat down on the couch next to Paige who was finishing grading papers. Her little sister glanced over at her grinning. "How'd Chris take it?"

"Better than Wyatt, I guess."

Paige shook her head. "I still think having Leo spy on the kid is only going to seriously mess with their minds later in life. Maybe that's why Chris was so neurotic when he was an adult? Thought Leo was everywhere, watching him."

"I wish there were some sort of parenting guide book." Piper replied trying not to think about the 'other' Chris. It still hurt too much. "I just want my boys to both be happy and safe-"

"-and paranoid." Paige finished frowning. "Seriously. When Prairie grows up, I'm not going to go following her around. She's going to have to make her own decisions and deal with the consequences. Period."

Pheobe walked into the room holding a letter in her hand. She looked like she had been crying. "Guys, this is the worst letter I've ever had to respond to. A thirteen year old girl just found out she has aids, and she wants to know how to tell her parents. **_Thirteen_**, you guys! That's only one year older than Prue."

Piper turned to Paige. "Still think Leo and I go over board?"

"I don't know." Paige confessed.

Phoebe shook her head as she sat down on the other side of her older sister. "Sometimes, I think we just have to do what we can whether others agree with our methods or not. In the end, it is always going to be our kids' choices. We can't protect them forever. Magic or no."

"But we can try." Piper responded wrapping her arms around her sisters. They stayed like that for a long while, each thinking about how hard it was going to be to raise their magical children and keep them safe from not only demons but life in general.


End file.
